Me rehúso
by Akxmin
Summary: Recuerdo cada momento. Es como una película que se reproduce en mi cabeza cada vez que te miro a los ojos y recuerdo por qué me enamoré de ti. One-shot. Ereri.


**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Extensión:** 8,929 palabras.  
 **Pareja:** Eren/Levi.  
 **Advertencias:** Relación entre hombres. Escolar. Amigos con derechos. Eren está en el clóset. Homofobia. Bullying. Contenido explícito.  
 **Sumario:** Recuerdo cada momento. Es como una película que se reproduce en mi cabeza cada vez que te miro a los ojos y recuerdo por qué me enamoré de ti.

* * *

 **ME REHÚSO  
** _akxmin_

* * *

Mi parte favorita de haberme enamorado de él era que siempre me había parecido un completo idiota. A simple vista era de esa clase de tipos que a nadie podría agradarles de verdad, pero que todos amaban de una manera demasiado fingida y convencional, era de los que se creían que estaban por sobre todos los demás y que todo el mundo los amaba por eso. Era el tipo de persona que quería evitar a toda costa desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero la vida jamás le ofrecía buenas oportunidades a un perdedor como yo.

Había sido un día insoportable. Nadie tenía descanso cuando se trataba del colegio. Regresar al infierno luego de las hermosas vacaciones, las cuales había pasado con mi familia y con mis amigos. Bueno, _amigos_. Aquellas personas que conocía del vecindario desde que nos habíamos mudado diez años atrás, y sólo eran dos; más allá de ellos y mi familia, no tenía a nadie más.

Solté un pesado bufido mientras maniobraba frente a mi casillero para sacar los libros de texto que iba a necesitar en las próximas clases, al mismo tiempo que sostenía los que ya había utilizado en una de mis manos. A mi alrededor todo era un murmullo constante, el sonido de estudiantes hablando entre ellos y los chasquidos de casilleros ajenos abriéndose y cerrándose sin cesar. Podía escuchar a un grupo de chicas poniéndose al día, que una había visitado Venecia con su novio mientras que otra había tenido que pasar todo el lapso encerrada en la casa de sus abuelos porque sus padres eran unos cabrones.

No estaba prestando atención del todo, por eso me había sorprendido cuando una mano gigante pasó junto a mi rostro y cerró la puerta de mi casillero de golpe, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar, robándoles risitas a todos a mi alrededor. Me giré al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos para encontrar a Reiner Braun con una sonrisa socarrona, con su abrigo tipo universitario del equipo de fútbol americano y toda su pandilla pisándole los talones como los perritos falderos que eran y siempre habían sido. Qué aburrido.

—¿Cómo está mi puta favorita? —preguntó con la sonrisa intacta, acercándose a mí. Mi primera reacción fue hacerme un paso hacia atrás, chocando mi espalda contra la columna de casilleros detrás de mí, pero eso no impidió que Reiner me rodeara los hombros y me apretara contra su costado. Sus amigos se posicionaron en círculo a nuestro alrededor, resguardándonos de la mirada de los demás para que no hubiese testigos de lo que podría suceder—. Y dime, ¿cuántas pollas te has llevado a la boca este verano?

—¿Y tú cuántas neuronas has podido desarrollar? Oh, ya puedo ver que ninguna —repliqué rodando los ojos. Los amigos de Reiner intentaron ahogar carcajadas, pero no pudieron hacer mucho. Él los reprendió con una mirada fija que pretendía ser una advertencia, y yo tomé la oportunidad para deshacerme de su agarre—. En fin, Reiner. Es un placer que te preocupes por mí, pero no planeo perder mi tiempo contigo. Hazte a un lado, ¿quieres?

—Llámame nuevamente de esa manera y no te sentirás tan orgulloso de pasarte de listo cuando tengas mi polla en tu garganta —me amenazó con los dientes apretados, mirándome desde arriba con las manos hechas puños. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Eres lo suficientemente grande para llegar a mi garganta? —pregunté con curiosidad, la barbilla bien alta, porque estaba listo para enfrentarme a él después de tantos años habiendo soportado toda su mierda.

Reiner soltó un gruñido y sentí una de sus manos presionándose viciosamente contra mi cuello hasta que me empujó por completo contra los casilleros. Solté un siseo y todo lo que traía en mis manos cayó al suelo ante el brusco movimiento, Reiner ya tenía su puño listo para partirme la cara, lo cual hacía desde que tenía memoria; pero últimamente había estado demasiado pendiente de cuidar de su reputación académica como para arruinar su futuro ante una suspensión o posible expulsión. Al parecer había tocado un tópico demasiado delicado para él.

Pero su puño fue detenido en el aire cuando una mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca. Reiner gruñó y se giró ante la interrupción, aunque tampoco pudo hacer demasiado cuando aquellos ojos brillantes y feroces parecieron decirle con una sola mirada que había sido suficiente. Parecía como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación a través de sus pupilas, porque se quedaron largos segundos en la misma posición, hasta que Reiner soltó otro gruñido y siguió el recorrido de su puño, pero golpeando el casillero a centímetros de mi rostro.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte —siseó junto a mi mejilla. Hice una mueca y me alejé de su contacto, pero fue él quien volvió a empujarme con la mano que seguía en mi cuello. Desafió al tipo que lo había detenido, pero no hizo más que enfrentarlo muy de cerca hasta que siguió con su camino, seguido de todos sus secuaces.

Excepto _Eren_. Él me miró durante largos segundos y luego bufó suavemente, agachándose para recoger todas mis pertenencias que habían caído al suelo. Me recordaba a Reiner con el mismo abrigo del equipo de fútbol americano. Se hizo el cabello hacia atrás cuando volvió a enderezarse, extendiéndome los libros y mi bolso. Sólo en ese momento me moví, acercándome para recoger todo desprolijamente en ambos brazos, quedando muy cerca de él. Nuestra diferencia de altura siempre me ponía nervioso, porque tenía que alzar el rostro para mirarlo y él siempre se aprovechaba de eso —se burlaba también—. Pero no en los corredores de la preparatoria. No con el peligro de que todos nos vieran juntos a nuestro alrededor.

—Gracias —murmuré sin alzar la mirada. Me alejé rápidamente, porque su colonia era la misma de siempre, la que utilizaba desde que lo había conocido hace cuatro años atrás, cuando aún tenía el cabello corto y era el más tímido de todos, pero siempre el mejor amigo de Reiner Braun, su sombra y su mano derecha.

—No deberías enfrentarlo, sabes que te tomará de punto y no se cansará de hacerte la vida imposible —replicó Eren mirándome seriamente. Solté una risita mezclada con un bufido.

—¿Es broma? Hace eso desde que lo conozco, no voy a quedarme callado para que se salga con la suya, Reiner no es más que un imbécil —respondí mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Reiner y su manada de amigos imbéciles me interrumpieran. Con los libros necesarios en uno de mis brazos y mi bolso colgado en mi hombro, cerré de un manotazo la puerta de mi casillero y le di vuelta a la rueda numérica para que el cerrojo se activara automáticamente, girándome hacia Eren luego de ello—. Además, no necesito un guardaespaldas ni un príncipe que venga a rescatarme. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

Eren se mordió el labio y luego sonrió de lado. Parecía que se estaba burlando de mí y yo no tenía tiempo que perder con esta generación de subnormales que me había tocado cruzarme en la vida. Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido, dispuesto a pasar de él y seguir con mis asuntos. Choqué mi hombro a propósito contra su brazo cuando pasé junto a él y sonreí. Pero el gesto desapareció a los pocos segundos.

—Te ves realmente bien, Levi —sonrió Eren. Apreté los dientes y me giré hacia él, encontrándolo muy cerca de nuevo, más cerca de lo que tenía permitido según sus condiciones—. Actuar como el chico duro te sienta bien. Espero verte donde acordamos la última ocasión.

Fue él quien chocó nuestras extremidades en esta ocasión cuando pasó junto a mí, pero me sonrojé cuando sentí sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi mano cuando lo hizo, un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero que me dejó estático en mi lugar, con su sonrisa radiante plasmada en mi cabeza, su voz como un suspiro zumbando junto a mi oído.

Maldecía el día en el que me había enamorado del imbécil de Eren Jeager.

(…)

Aguardé hasta que el último de ellos cruzó la salida de los vestuarios en dirección al campus, escondido —como siempre— detrás de los enormes contenedores que se encontraban junto a la parte trasera de las tarimas que rodeaban la cancha. Vi a Reiner con el cabello todavía húmedo mientras se entretenía con su móvil, sin siquiera mirar por dónde caminaba. Apreté los labios cuando pasó delante del contenedor en donde estaba apoyado y solté un suspiro. Mi móvil vibró en el interior de mi abrigo pocos segundos después.

 **De: Eren, 17:20.** _Despejado._

Me mordí los labios y salí de mi escondite, corriendo todo el tramo desde las tarimas hasta la salida de los vestuarios. Crucé la oficina vacía del entrenador del equipo de fútbol y continué directo hacia la enorme habitación. Pasé delante de cada hilera de casilleros hasta las duchas y me detuve antes de llegar al umbral.

Eren estaba de pie delante de una de las bancas que enfrentaban los casilleros, llevando sólo una toalla enrollada alrededor de sus caderas, el móvil en una mano y una toalla más en la otra, pareciendo inquieto y nervioso. Tragué saliva, pero me aclaré la garganta, llamando su atención. Él alzó la mirada, quitándose del rostro los mechones húmedos y rebeldes que aún goteaban sobre sus hombros y clavícula. Moría por lamer las pequeñas gotas que no terminaban de deslizarse a través de su pecho.

—Hey —fue lo único que dije.

—Hey —respondió Eren.

Y ninguno dijo ni hizo nada más. Excepto yo, que segundos después me acerqué tímida y lentamente en su dirección, deslizando mi mano sin cesar por la correa de mi bolso que cruzaba por encima de mi pecho. Me detuve muy cerca de él, pero no me animé a moverme ni un ápice para hacer desaparecer la mínima distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos. Era gracioso, porque no era la primera vez que hacíamos esto, no estaba ni cerca de serlo, ni siquiera la última.

Todo había comenzado dos años atrás, cuando Reiner había armado el escándalo del siglo al haber encontrado pornografía gay en mi móvil cuando había querido hacer una broma al quitármelo y querer esconderlo sólo para fastidiarme. No me importaba que lo supieran, pero no había planeado que toda la preparatoria se enterara y menos de esa manera, viniendo de un hombre que ni siquiera me agradaba y no diciéndolo por mí mismo. Así que decidí que no tenía que importarme, porque, a fin de cuentas, no era una mentira, eso era lo que era: un marica, porque sí que me gustaban los hombres, siempre había sido de esa manera.

Eren era la sombra de Reiner, siempre lo había sido. Era su mejor amigo después de todo. Jamás había tenido nada en contra de él, siempre me había parecido el que más valía la pena entre tanto imbécil. Pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa que me llevé cuando una tarde después de clases me arrastró atrás del campus para besarme sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. Sólo eso. Besarme.

Estuvimos horas de esa manera, porque a quién quería engañar, Eren era apuesto y agradable, y su único defecto era que sólo quería impresionar al imbécil de su mejor amigo siendo igual de imbécil que el mismo. Ni siquiera eso me impidió dejar que me besara, que sus manos se deslizaran por mi cuerpo, que me apretara contra sí como si quisiera que nos mezcláramos hasta ser sólo uno. Era la primera vez que besaba a una persona. Y era un chico. Era Eren Jeager.

Comenzó de esa manera. Siguió con encuentros a escondidas, compartiendo el almuerzo sin que Reiner ni sus amigos se enteraran. Algunas noches Eren golpeaba mi ventana con una pequeña roca y se ayudaba con las enredaderas y las tuberías a escalar hasta meterse en mi habitación, para besarme sin que mi madre ni mi hermana menor lo supieran, o mismo para ver películas bizarras acurrucados en mi cama.

Eren era una persona completamente diferente en la preparatoria. Ni siquiera me miraba cuando nos cruzábamos en los corredores o en la cafetería, él siempre pasaba de mí como si jamás hubiese estado allí en primer lugar, siguiendo a Reiner por todas partes. Estaba siempre presente cuando sus amigos empujaban mi bandeja fuera de la mesa mientras almorzaba y era el que me devolvía la ropa cuando esos imbéciles se la llevaban. Era él quien besaba cada nuevo moretón que aparecía en mi piel, cada marca y cada herida. Era Eren quien siempre me pedía que por favor no dejáramos de hacer nunca lo que hacíamos.

Pero jamás me había defendido delante de sus amigos, excepto esta mañana, aunque fue para salvar las espaldas de Reiner, no porque haya estado en la posición indicada para hacerlo. Jamás le recriminaba nada a su mejor amigo, sólo se quedaba callado y pedía disculpas cuando el daño ya estaba hecho, lo cual no cambiaba ni una mierda. Aunque era el primero en suplicar que no me fuera sin antes asegurarle que volveríamos a vernos y él podría seguir viviendo la mentira más grande de su vida, enrollándose conmigo a escondidas de todos y manteniendo una relación con la presidenta de las animadoras del equipo, la cual ni siquiera sabía que su novio era gay y vivía acostándose con uno de los perdedores de la preparatoria.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirme cada día más atraído a él. Cada día lo deseaba más y lo quería a mi lado cuando al mismo tiempo quería que se alejara y me dejara en paz. Quería que dejara de ser tan hipócrita y se apreciara un poco más a sí mismo, pero él jamás me escuchaba. Sólo era un pedazo de carne para él; no se follaba a su novia porque no le iba a ese bando, pero al menos mantenía la fachada intacta y se aprovechaba de mí, escondiéndome en el proceso cuando yo ya no hacía más de eso. Yo había dejado de esconderme, pero lo hacía por él. Qué irónico podía ser cuando se trataba de Eren.

Así que aquí estábamos nuevamente, en la misma parte del círculo vicioso, cuando ambos estábamos demasiado desesperados por el contacto del otro como para pensar que nada de esto estaba bien, que yo sólo le estaba haciendo un favor y él me estaba haciendo esconder algo que había admitido mucho tiempo atrás.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido, hasta que solté un suspiro y alcé la mirada.

—Creo que esto es una mala idea —dije negando con la cabeza—. No puedo estar perdiendo tiempo aquí cuando debería estar en clase, lo mejor es que me largue…

Me quedé callado cuando Eren se movió hacia mí y tiró de la correa de mi bolso hasta pasarla por encima de mi cabeza, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo con un sonido seco. Sus manos se movieron con cuidado, deslizando hacia abajo el broche de la cremallera de mi abrigo, hasta que tomó ambas solapas y las hizo hacia atrás, dejando caer la prenda por mis brazos. Eren se mordió el labio inferior y pareció concentrado al soltar la hebilla de mi cinto, pero sujeté sus muñecas cuando ambos extremos pendieron a cada lado de la bragueta de mis pantalones.

—¿Lo haces porque sientes que me debes una disculpa o algo por el estilo? —pregunté con una ceja alzada. Eren rodó los ojos y soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esa pregunta —respondió Eren. Me crucé de brazos y él soltó una carcajada—. Oh Dios, ¿crees que haría esto porque siento que te debo algo? Sólo quiero chuparte la polla, ¿te importa?

—Si lo dices así, no encuentro en mí la manera de impedirlo —respondí alzando las manos. Eren volvió a reírse.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo adelantándose hacia mí, robándome un suspiro cuando me tomó del rostro con una de sus manos y atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Nuestros jadeos se mezclaron en nuestras bocas, interrumpiendo el calmo silencio de los vestuarios. Eren se deshizo de las prendas que aún vestía y me encontré siendo empujado sobre la banca más cercana cuando se colocó de rodillas frente a mí. Sujetó mis muslos y los rodeó con sus antebrazos, moviéndose rápidamente para lamer mi polla de arriba hacia abajo hasta terminar de endurecerme. Me mordí el labio con saña y me impedí apretar los párpados, porque Eren de rodillas, con mi polla pegada a sus labios, era una imagen que no podía dejar pasar.

Mis manos se hundieron rápidamente entre sus mechones castaños cuando rodeó mi punta con sus labios y jugueteó con su lengua en la punta, antes de llevársela a la boca tanto como fue posible para él, succionando cuando alcanzó el límite, apartándose con un sonido obsceno, reiterando el movimiento y alternando las succiones. Reiner podría decir muchas cosas sobre mí chupando pollas, pero nada se comparaba con Eren cuando tenía su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Solté un siseo mientras una de mis manos tiraba de su cabello y la otra marcaba todo su omóplato derecho hasta su hombro, haciendo que ronroneara contra mi intimidad. Me mordí los labios cuando me sostuvo la mirada lamiendo mi punta con esmero. Deslicé uno de mis pulgares por su labio inferior y Eren lo atrapó rápidamente con su boca, succionando con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Con mi mano libre me sostuve de la base, haciendo que mi punta golpeara contra sus labios, robándole una sonrisa traviesa. No pude evitar gemir cuando una gota de líquido pre-seminal se deslizó por su labio inferior y él la retiró con su lengua con rapidez. Volví a presionar una de mis manos detrás de su cabeza para que continuara con lo suyo, sosteniéndome con la otra desde el filo de la banca. Eren lo hizo con gusto.

Pensaba en lo sencillo que sería que él dejara de vivir a costas de complacer a Reiner. Eren podría ser completamente feliz si no viviese escondiéndose de todos y viviendo una mentira. No me importaba si tenía que ser sin mí, pero yo no me merecía nada de esto, él no se merecía nada de esto, ni siquiera su novia se merecía nada de esto.

No era suficiente con encuentros clandestinos de este tipo y viviendo a escondidas de todo el mundo. Era gracioso que mi madre y mi hermana supieran que Eren era el chico que me gustaba de verdad, y cuando era yo el que iba a su casa su hermana creyera que era su compañero de un proyecto inventado en el momento. Llegaba a ser tóxico que sólo yo supiera la verdad y que Eren ni siquiera hablara de eso, porque jamás decía nada, era como si realmente no hubiésemos estado compartiendo saliva minutos atrás o no tuviese mi semen en sus labios.

—Entonces —dijo Eren luego de dejarse caer pesadamente a mi lado sobre la banca, sacando la ropa de su bolso para comenzar a vestirse mientras yo ya había comenzado con ello. Lo miré luego de terminar de colocarme mi playera—. Estamos a sólo tres meses de nuestra graduación.

—¿Y? —pregunté con una ceja alzada. Eren se giró hacia mí y soltó una risita, como si no pudiese creer que se lo estuviese cuestionando.

—¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Es nuestra gran noche! Ya sabes, tienes que invitar a una chica bonita, quizás ganarte varios puntos para poder tener sexo con ella, lo típico —respondió Eren. Oh, era eso, sólo de eso se trataba. Ni siquiera podía fingir estar sorprendido. Eren sonrió con complicidad—. He visto cómo te mira Petra. Parece agradable y es muy bonita.

—Sí, muy bonita, excepto que es una chica y todos saben muy bien que no me gustan las mujeres —dije rodando los ojos. Eren se quedó quieto y yo solté un suspiro—. Sé por qué te importa tanto. Todos tus amigos tuvieron sexo por primera vez tiempo atrás y tú ni siquiera le quieres poner una mano encima a tu novia por obvias razones que no vale la pena aclarar ahora. La fiesta de graduación no cambiará eso. Y no todos somos unos imbéciles que pensamos con la polla como tú.

—Bueno, no me importaría tanto si me dejaras follarte —replicó Eren, y ese era un argumento lo suficientemente válido para él. Abrí mucho los ojos y me giré para mirarlo completamente desconcertado. Se encogió de hombros—. Estoy seguro que Annie no me lo negaría tanto como me lo niegas tú si se lo pidiera.

—Entonces, ¿es mi culpa? —pregunté indignado. Eren no me respondió, simplemente siguió colocándose la ropa. Solté una risita sardónica—. No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por esto. Me gustan los hombres y no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero si a ti te cuesta tanto admitirlo, no tienes por qué descargarte conmigo. No te debo nada, Eren. No tengo obligación de acostarme con un cabrón homófobo que necesita follarme para sentirse importante entre sus amigos. Si sólo quieres perder tu estúpida virginidad, consigue a alguien más o pídeselo a tu novia, porque yo no seré tu puta sólo para hacerte el favor.

—Levi… Levi, en serio… ¡Levi! —llamó Eren al mismo tiempo que me atrapaba del brazo para que no me fuera. Me giré hacia él con una mueca de puro aburrimiento y él soltó un suspiro—. Sabes muy bien que me gustas. Y que no puedo hacerlo con Annie, porque… porque es complicado y sólo puedo pensar en ti y en que ella no es nada como tú, yo sólo…

—Tendrías que ser un poco más honesto contigo mismo y con esa chica, porque la verdad es que no se merece tener a alguien como tú a su lado —dije deshaciéndome de su agarre. Eren me miró desesperanzado—. No puedes esperar nada de nadie si no haces nada por ti mismo siquiera. Creí que valías la pena, pero la verdad es que eres la misma escoria que Reiner Braun. Cuando él decida que no te necesita más para cubrir su propio trasero, se deshará de ti y ya no tendrás la espalda detrás de la cual te has refugiado durante toda tu vida.

Cuando Eren no dijo nada y simplemente parecía un perrito pateado bajo la lluvia, solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza, recogiendo mi bolso del suelo para luego darme la vuelta y salir de los vestuarios. Estar con Eren jamás había sido una mala idea, y cada día me quedaba más claro.

(…)

Miré con ojos aburridos el nuevo regalito del día. Escrito en marcador indeleble se apreciaba un enorme _MARICÓN_ y una hoja adherida con cinta adhesiva de un desprolijo monigote follándose a otro. Rodé los ojos y tiré del estúpido dibujo, sacando uno de mis marcadores para escribir tranquilamente un _el que lo lea_ debajo del mensaje que Reiner y su pandilla habían dejado en mi casillero. Sonreí satisfecho.

—Maricón… el que lo lea —escuché que alguien decía a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrar a Reiner con los ojos entrecerrados para leer el mensaje. Lo miré con una sonrisa absurda mientras sus amigos volvían a reprimir carcajadas pero no lograban demasiado. Reiner ni siquiera se enteró de que estaba haciendo el ridículo y siguió intentando leer—. Maricón el que lo lea… oh, joder, Ackerman, eres una mierda.

—¿Quién fue el que comenzó? —pregunté encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Te crees muy listo? —gruñó acercándose a mí. Me acorraló contra los casilleros y me observó desde arriba. Alzó una de sus cejas—. Te reto a ser igual de listo mientras me haces una mamada, aquí y ahora.

—¿Qué? —inquirí alzando una esquina de mi labio superior de manera despectiva.

—Me has escuchado muy bien —respondió con una sonrisa—. Te pondrás de rodillas en este mismo instante, abrirás esa boquita para mí y te harás el listo mientras follo tu jodida garganta delante de todos.

—Reiner, es suficiente —dijo Eren emergiendo del grupo que nos rodeaba a Reiner y a mí. El susodicho se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Eren, así que hazte a un lado —gruñó Reiner. Se volvió hacia mí y yo tragué saliva—. Le voy a enseñar a esta marica un poco de respeto. Ponte de rodillas, Ackerman.

—Reiner —advirtió Eren. Reiner hizo crujir su cuello, pero sus manos cayeron pesadamente sobre mis hombros y presionó con brusquedad. Apreté los labios y los ojos, manteniéndome reacio a hacerle caso. Él insistió—. Reiner, ¡dije que es suficiente!

De un momento a otro, Eren embistió contra uno de los costados de su mejor amigo y Reiner cayó al suelo, deslizándose unos pocos centímetros lejos de nosotros. Sus amigos soltaron sonidos de pura sorpresa y Eren rápidamente se movió para cubrirme de Reiner, quien ya se colocaba de pie. Yo me sentí aliviado; era la primera vez que me sentía realmente jodido ante Reiner Braun.

—¿Acaso estás cubriendo a esa puta, Eren? —preguntó con una ceja alzada cuando finalmente estuvo de pie, moviéndose en dirección a Eren.

—No seas estúpido, Reiner —lo enfrentó Eren con firmeza—. Tú comienzas todo. Tú escribiste esa mierda en su casillero y él sólo ha respondido de la misma manera. No seas un cabrón.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se rió Reiner. Eren se movió más cerca de mí cuando Reiner avanzó un paso hacia él—. Estamos hablando de Levi Ackerman, Eren. El mismo marica al que le encanta chupar pollas y no hace más que andar por la vida presumiéndolo como si no fuese asqueroso. Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, quizás sólo está intentando seducirte para que te conviertas en un marica como él.

—No entiendes una mierda, Reiner —gruñó Eren avanzando hacia Reiner—. Jamás se ha metido contigo, siempre has sido tú el que comenzaba con todo y seguía cuando te respondía de la misma manera. A Levi le gustan los hombres, ¿y qué? Eso no significa que tenga que andar arrojándose sobre todos los tipos sobre la faz de la tierra. Y créeme, ni el hombre más desesperado por una polla se dejaría hacer por ti. Tal vez seas tú quien tiene una clase de fetiche queriendo llamar la atención. Prefiero convertirme en un marica antes de tener que lidiar con imbéciles como tú creyéndose muy listos para acosar a las personas de esta manera. No eres más que otro cliché, Reiner.

—Y supongo que tú sólo eres otro maricón entonces —fue lo único que dijo Reiner.

Eren apretó los puños y yo me adelanté hacia él para tomarlo de su brazo antes de que cometiese la locura de golpear a su mejor amigo. Pero no pude hacer demasiado porque Eren me tomó de las solapas de mi abrigo y me presionó contra los casilleros, atrapando mis labios con los suyos. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa que murió en su boca, pero no pasaron más de cinco segundos.

Todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral cuando Eren se alejó de mí. Reiner y todos sus amigos estaban boquiabiertos.

—Maldito maricón —masculló Reiner.

Y luego todo fue un caos. Reiner se arrojó sobre Eren y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, algunos intentando separarlos y otros ayudando a golpear a Eren. Sólo logramos que todo se detuviera entre unos chicos y yo, cuando el director apareció allí gracias al escándalo que se había desatado. Los demás no hicieron nada al respecto, sólo grabaron el momento en sus estúpidos celulares y murmuraron por lo bajo cosas sobre Eren que no me apetecía escuchar.

* * *

La puerta de la sala del director se abrió y yo me coloqué de pie rápidamente. Reiner salió de allí sin siquiera mirarme y lo agradecí profundamente. Eren apareció en el corredor con una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla, luego de su paseo por la enfermería. Me acerqué a él, pero mantuve la distancia porque no sabía exactamente cómo podría sentirse y yo no estaba allí para presionarlo.

—Llamaron a mis padres —comenzó a decir en un murmullo—. Les dijeron todo lo que sucedió y ellos ahora lo saben. Me expulsaron del equipo porque no quieren tener a un marica que afecte el rendimiento de los demás ni que nadie se sienta incómodo en los vestuarios por mi presencia. Dos días de suspensión por disturbios, violencia, agresión y provocación en las instalaciones —Eren suspiró y dejó caer pesadamente sus hombros—. Pero al menos estoy fuera del armario.

—No tenía que ser de esa manera, lo siento.

—Estaba obligándote a que le chuparas la polla, eso es completamente inaceptable, y ni siquiera lo han suspendido por acoso —se quejó Eren—. Es la estrella del equipo y no podían quitarlo de la plantilla cuando están a un mes de la final más importante de sus vidas. Lo único que han hecho fue darle más horas de entrenamiento, como si eso fuese un castigo para un enfermo de la competencia y del rendimiento como lo es Reiner. Parece una broma de mal gusto.

—Lo siento… —dije una vez más.

—Ya no importa, Levi —suspiró Eren—. Estaba cansado de todo esto. Sólo estaba esperando el momento indicado para explotar. Todo este tiempo sin vernos me ha demostrado que nada tiene sentido sin ti y eso es lo que soy. Todo lo demás no me importa.

—Eren… sólo espero que lo hayas hecho porque realmente querías que sucediera y no por un estúpido arrebato —repliqué mirándolo a los ojos. Eren soltó una risita, pero rápidamente soltó un quejido cuando recordó la bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla. Me coloqué de puntitas al instante para presionar con cuidado la misma, haciendo a un lado su mano—. Evita las emociones fuertes.

—Es complicado cuando se trata de ti, como puedes ver —se quejó Eren. Sonreí ligeramente y él soltó un suspiro—. Lamento haberte besado delante de todos, no tenía que hacerte parte de todo este desastre.

—No es nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estuvo bien, de todos modos. Con lengua y todo, eso fue interesante a pesar de que no fueron más de cinco segundos.

—No seas cabrón —masculló Eren. Solté una risita y me mordí los labios cuando sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis costados—. Debería pedirte disculpas por haber sido un imbécil en aquella ocasión. No era mi intención que pensaras que sólo eres un poco de sexo para mí…

—¿Eren? —preguntó una voz femenina a unos pasos. Me alejé rápidamente de Eren y me aclaré la garganta. Eren tragó saliva.

—Mamá —suspiró Eren. Ella no dijo nada. Caminó rápidamente hacia su hijo y se llevó una mano a los labios cuando vio el pómulo morado de Eren. Yo me mordí los labios cuando noté que aún sostenía la bolsa de hielo en una de mis manos. La señora Jeager soltó un quejido y Eren rodó los ojos—. Estoy bien, mamá, esto… esto es lo de menos.

—Vamos a casa, cariño —dijo la mujer. Luego de largos segundos, pareció reparar en mi presencia. Esbozó una sonrisa—. Tú debes ser Levi… ¿te apetece un poco de té?

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos y Eren escondió una sonrisa en su mano libre.

(…)

Alcé la mirada cuando Eren apareció en su habitación después de media hora. Habíamos bebido té y comido galletas con su madre, pero luego llegó su padre y Eren me pidió que lo esperara en su habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté colocándome de pie mientras Eren cerraba suavemente la puerta. No había escuchado gritos ni ninguna clase de golpe seco, pero no siempre era la tortura de los demás lo peor de que tus padres supieran que eres gay. Eren asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia mí, presionando su rostro en mi hombro. Deslicé mi mano por su nuca automáticamente—. Hey, Eren, estoy aquí y todo está bien.

Ambos nos movimos hacia su cama y nos sentamos frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas. Eren pareció tomarse un momento para procesar la información de lo que sea que fuese que sucedió allí abajo, y yo lo entendía más que nadie, aunque mi situación había sido muy diferente a la suya, todos estábamos en la misma página la mayor parte de las ocasiones.

—Mi madre lo sabía —comenzó Eren. Asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que podía continuar—. Mi padre se cabreó por la suspensión y la expulsión del equipo. Dijo que no podía creer que haya arruinado mi futuro por no aceptar lo que soy desde un comienzo y creer que ellos tampoco iban a hacerlo. Supongo que no ha sido tan malo.

—Supongo que no —respondí con una débil sonrisa. Eren soltó una risita y se mordió el labio—. Y quizás ahora sea un poco complicado, porque no cerrarán la boca, no dejarán de molestarte por todo lo que haces, pero todo terminará más rápido de lo que crees. Con la noche de graduación tan cerca nadie puede estar pensando a quién le gustan los chicos y a quién no.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió Eren. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y alzó cautelosamente la mirada hacia mí—. Pero no me importan los demás, Levi. Sólo quiero saber qué podría hacer para que me perdonaras.

—No seas ridículo, Eren, no hay nada que perdonar, no te preocupes —dije negando con la cabeza. Eren se mordió el labio y gateó hacia mí, robándome la respiración cuando me rodeó el rostro con sus manos.

—Todo parecía un infierno sin ti, Levi —dijo contra mis labios—. No podría tolerar eso sabiendo que estoy más solo de lo que imaginaba. Lo perdí todo, no puedo perderte a ti también.

—No, Eren, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, lo prometo —dije deslizando mis manos en su cabello. Eren apretó los párpados y soltó un sollozo cuando dejó caer su rostro sobre uno de mis muslos—. Todo está bien, todo estará bien, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y yo estoy a tu lado, no tienes que temer por nada.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Levi —masculló Eren alzando la mirada. Retiré las lágrimas de su rostro e hice a un lado sus mechones de cabello, sonriendo débilmente.

—No eres el único —respondí suavemente—. Porque he estado enamorado por ti desde aquel día que me arrastraste detrás de la preparatoria para besarme y restregarte contra mí. Fuiste un tonto, pero por una buena causa.

—Diablos, ¿aún recuerdas eso? —se quejó Eren escondiendo su rostro en mi muslo. Solté una carcajada.

—Es un poco complicado olvidarse todo acerca del primer amor, ¿no crees? —respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Eren giró su rostro sobre mi muslo para mirarme—. Fue como si te hubieses arrastrado debajo de mi piel desde el primer momento. Sabía que eras mucho más que ellos. Recuerdo cada momento, Eren. La primera vez que escalaste el muro de mi casa para meterte en mi habitación, la primera vez que me tomaste de la mano, la primera caricia debajo de la ropa, mi primer orgasmo contigo, todo es como una puta película que se reproduce en mi cabeza cada vez que te miro a los ojos y recuerdo por qué me enamoré de ti.

—Aún no puedo creer cómo he podido dudar tanto tiempo de lo que realmente quería cuando has sido tú desde el comienzo —dijo Eren enderezándose. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, acariciando mis nudillos con las yemas de sus dedos—. Lamento haber sido un cabrón y no haber hecho algo por ti cuando tuve la oportunidad. Nadie se merece pasar por todo lo que has pasado tú por mi culpa, pero estoy dispuesto a remediar todos mis errores a partir de ahora, siendo libres y sin pensar en nadie más. Porque me gustas desde que tengo memoria y sólo quiero estar contigo y sinceramente no pienso en nada más que eso todos los días de mi vida.

—Estoy contigo —asentí con una sonrisa. Eren sonrió y se inclinó para besarme, para luego abrazarme suavemente.

—¿Serías mi cita en la noche de graduación? —preguntó Eren.

—Claro que sí —respondí con completa sinceridad.

(…)

Aún recordaba a Eren riéndose contra mi cuello mientras bailábamos en el centro de la pista, rodeados de todos nuestros compañeros y otras minorías de la preparatoria, de todos aquellos que se burlaban diariamente de hombres como yo y como Eren. Algunas chicas se detenían para sonreír, otras para reírse de manera burlona. Los chicos se detenían con un gruñido, porque éramos unos maricones y asquerosos.

Pero eso en ningún momento le molestó a Eren, porque me rodeó la cintura con una mano y bailamos pegados al cuerpo del otro, a la par de la balada romántica que sonaba en ese momento. Eren estaba bailando conmigo delante de todos, sin importarle nada de lo que pudiesen pensar o decir los demás. No era algo que estuviese haciendo por mí, yo jamás le había pedido bailar, ya me parecía suficiente tener que haber venido a perder el tiempo a este lugar. No habíamos sido los reyes de la noche de graduación, pero poco me importaba porque la había pasado en grande molestando a los demás siendo unos maricones asquerosos.

Todavía podía recordar cómo Eren había hecho una reverencia una vez estuvimos separados y luego alzó ambos dedos medios, porque desde el primer día había querido hacerlo. Después de haber hecho sentir incómodos a todos mientras nos besábamos y bailábamos muy cerca, ambos decidimos que había sido suficiente por aquella noche. Era momento de volver a casa y terminar la noche juntos y a solas.

Mi madre no estaba en casa porque era época de visitas familiares fuera de la ciudad y me había salvado de la vergonzosa experiencia sólo gracias al baile de graduación. Mi hermana menor seguramente andaba por alguna parte con su nuevo novio, así que podíamos estar tranquilos. En la fiesta no había más que ponche sin alcohol que sobrepasaba los niveles de azúcar permitidos, así que con Eren habíamos escondido una botella de vodka entre mis ropas la noche anterior, aunque a nadie podría importarle porque éramos jóvenes y estábamos a salvo.

Desajusté mi corbata una vez que me dejé caer pesadamente junto a él contra el costado de mi cama. Eren ya había arrojado la suya por allí, había soltado los primeros tres botones de su camisa y ya estaba bebiendo desesperadamente del pico de la botella, haciendo una mueca y tosiendo un poco cuando terminó de ingerir el líquido. Me extendió la botella y yo la incliné, siendo más cuidadoso al beber, pero no era el sabor más delicioso, así que rápidamente me adelanté, haciendo a un lado la botella para toser, limpiando rápidamente lo que se había derramado por mi barbilla.

—Sí que es una noche especial —se burló Eren. Tomó la botella y bebió largos tragos, los ojos apretados y el rostro deshecho en una mueca de disgusto.

—Todavía no ha terminado —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Eren soltó un jadeo cuando descendió la botella y se giró hacia mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los labios brillantes—. Aún tenemos tiempo de hacerla especial.

—Ni siquiera tenemos tanto alcohol, ¿qué se supone que haremos? —replicó Eren. Negué con la cabeza y escabullí mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos para sacar lo que había guardado esa misma tarde antes de que él pasara por mí. Lo arrojé sobre su regazo. Eren alzó las cejas casi en cámara lenta—. Oh.

—Estoy listo —dije dejando caer mi cabeza de lado contra el filo del colchón. Eren se mordió el labio y tomó con cuidado el sobre del condón, inspeccionándolo con atención mientras aún sostenía la botella desde el cuello con su otra mano—. El alcohol ayuda a relajarse un poco.

—Yo… es que… sólo que… —comenzó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpí soltando una risita.

—Eren, está bien si no quieres hacerlo, no hay ninguna prisa —dije con sinceridad.

—No es eso —replicó Eren girándose para mirarme—. Quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerte daño, Levi.

—Bien, podemos olvidarnos entonces —dije encogiéndome de hombros, inclinándome para tomar el condón que aún sostenía, pero Eren lo alejó y me detuvo con una de sus manos presionando contra mi pecho. Lo miré y él se mordió los labios, repentinamente inquieto, como si quisiera hacer algo y al mismo tiempo no se animara a llevarlo a cabo.

Hasta que sentí cómo tiraba suavemente de mi corbata para atraerme hacia él, atrapando mis labios en un beso que me dejó sin aire. Eren jamás me había besado de esa forma, con tanta desesperación, como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacerlo. Pero no existía nada en mí que pudiese permitir hacer preguntas cuando lo tenía allí, besándome de ese modo. Así que respondí al instante y deslicé una de mis manos por su cabello, deshaciendo el nudo desprolijo que se había hecho en el proceso. Eren jadeó y me rodeó rápidamente la espalda baja, comprendí el mensaje, moviéndome hacia él para sentarme sobre su regazo.

Eren dejó caer el sobre con el condón al suelo y me sostuvo con ambas manos, gimiendo contra mis labios cuando sostuve su labio inferior suavemente entre mis dientes. Alejé mis manos de su cabello para colarlas entre nuestros pechos y así terminar de soltar todos los botones de su camisa, haciendo a un lado la prenda para deslizar mis palmas por su piel suave y su torso bien formado. Eren se alejó de mis labios para mirarme a los ojos y yo me sonrojé, porque era la primera vez que realmente íbamos a hacerlo.

—Creo que deberíamos continuar con esto en la cama, ¿no crees? —preguntó. Solté una risita nerviosa, pero asentí con la cabeza. Me coloqué de pie con las piernas temblorosas mientras Eren hacía lo mismo. Unió sus manos e hizo una mueca, señalándome—. ¿Nuestra ropa primero?

—Sí… sí… —asentí tímidamente. Eren se rió suavemente y se acercó a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando tiró del nudo flojo de mi corbata hasta deshacerlo por completo. Luego continuó con los botones de mi camisa, soltándolos uno por uno, para luego deslizarla por mis hombros y mis brazos hasta que la misma cayó al suelo.

Antes de que pudiese continuar desnudándome, hice a un lado su mano y me apresuré a despojarlo de su camisa. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi mejilla cuando no me alejé del todo de él, admirando su aroma y apreciando el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Eren besó suavemente la línea de mi mandíbula, robándome un leve suspiro. Sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis costados y no pude evitar rodear sus hombros cuando presionó su rostro contra mi cuello, enredé mis dedos entre sus mechones rebeldes y él rozó el borde de mis pantalones con la punta de sus dedos.

Asentí con la cabeza, Eren rápidamente soltó la hebilla de mi cinto y luego mis pantalones con dedos rápidos pero temblorosos. Ambos jadeamos contra la boca del otro y lo sostuve de su nuca cuando no pudo resistirse mucho más y escabulló su mano en mi ropa interior para rodearme enteramente. Repetí el mismo proceso con sus pantalones e hice lo mismo, cayendo los dos pesadamente sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que nos acariciábamos con desesperación.

—Espera… Levi, espera —masculló Eren alejándose de mis labios, deteniendo bruscamente sus movimientos dentro de mi ropa interior. Respiré profundamente e hice lo mismo, mirándolo con los ojos nublados y la respiración agitada—. Necesitamos ir un poco más despacio.

—Hemos estado más de dos años yendo despacio, Eren, lamento mucho parecer tan desesperado, pero no eres el único que quiere tener sexo aquí —dije en un suspiro. Eren me miró con una sonrisa y me sonrojé, girando mi rostro para no tener que soportar su mirada burlona—. Eres un idiota.

—¿Más de dos años, eh? —preguntó con curiosidad. Hice a un lado su mano de un manotazo cuando quiso acariciar una de mis mejillas y Eren soltó una risita. No pude alejarlo cuando se inclinó hacia mí para besar mi mandíbula—. ¿Comenzaste a hacerlo sin mí?

—Aún no estaba seguro, le tenía terror al posible dolor —respondí avergonzado.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó contra mi mejilla. Eren sonrió y deslizó sus dedos por mi boca, presionando suavemente sus yemas en mi labio inferior. Se lamió los labios y chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa traviesa—. Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—Sólo con mis dedos —respondí con las mejillas encendidas. Eren alzó una de sus cejas, aún sin creerme del todo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza—. Quizá compré un vibrador a escondidas cuando tenía quince. Y tú siempre has sido un estúpido, de alguna manera tenía que averiguar cómo se sentía.

—¿Y cómo se sentía? —preguntó Eren.

—No seas un cabrón —repliqué rodando los ojos.

—Sólo tienes que decírmelo —insistió Eren.

—Se sentía bien —respondí finalmente. Eren sonrió—. Las primeras veces estaba demasiado nervioso y terminaba olvidándome de la idea, pero siempre volvía a intentarlo. Hasta que comprendí de qué se trataba. Creí que iba a morir del jodido placer y que mi madre me encontraría en el cuarto de baño con un vibrador metido en el culo. Ni siquiera estoy bromeando, me corrí en menos de cinco segundos la primera vez.

—Y si sigues hablando de esa manera, no estaré muy lejos de seguir tus pasos —gruñó Eren. Sonreí y respondí rápidamente cuando me besó con calma—. Supongo que estamos lo suficientemente relajados ahora.

Me mordí los labios y asentí con la cabeza. Eren se movió para quitarse de encima y ambos nos deshicimos de nuestros pantalones y calcetines. Nos miramos a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo y también nos quitamos nuestra ropa interior. Yo hice a un lado las sábanas y mantas y me acomodé contra las almohadas mientras Eren recogía el condón del suelo.

—Hay lubricante en mi mesa de noche —dije antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de moverse. Eren se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche y abrió el cajón, sacando la botella de dicho producto.

—¿Necesitas que te prepare o…? —preguntó dudoso, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—Ya me encargué de eso antes de la fiesta —dije con la voz temblorosa. Eren alzó las cejas, pero yo sacudí la cabeza—. Por favor, no hagas preguntas, necesito que lo hagas de una vez, Eren.

—De acuerdo, sólo… confía en mí y… eh… dime si necesitas que me detenga —dijo Eren. Asentí varias veces con la cabeza y él apretó los labios.

Me extendió la botella de lubricante y yo la tomé con rapidez, mientras él se encargaba de rasgar una de las esquinas del paquete de aluminio. Humedecí mis dedos con un poco de la sustancia y solté un suspiro cuando los presioné en mi entrada, sólo para asegurarme de ayudar a que la intromisión fuese más sencilla y no tan dolorosa. Eren apretó firmemente su puño en torno a su base al terminar de deslizar el condón sobre su erección. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos soltamos un suspiro tembloroso al mismo tiempo.

Acomodé una de las almohadas más pequeñas debajo de mi espalda baja y asentí con la cabeza para que Eren finalmente se colocara entre mis piernas, inclinándose sobre mí. Me besó suave pero profundamente, robándome un gemido cuando deslizó su palma abierta por mi longitud, la cual descansaba tensa contra mi abdomen. Se guió con calma y concentración, asegurándose de no adentrarse en una posición que no fuese cómoda. Me separé de sus labios cuando sentí que presionó la punta y logró superar la primera barrera, quedándose quieto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza, tomándolo de su rostro para que volviese a besarme. Eren respondió el beso y continuó presionándose con cuidado y lentamente.

Fue un proceso casi tortuoso. Cada centímetro fue como si hubiesen pasado diez minutos con la misma sensación de ardor e incomodidad. Pero sabía muy bien que necesitaba que Eren llegara hasta ese punto al cual podía llegar yo mismo cada vez que lo intentaba. Quería que Eren pudiese hacerme sentir de la misma manera e incluso mucho mejor, sólo porque se trataba de él.

Suspiré de alivio y gemí al mismo tiempo cuando Eren finalmente se presionó por completo en mi interior. Lo escuché jadear contra mi cuello y yo me mordí el labio inferior, escabullendo mis dedos en su cabello para aferrarme a algo. Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y él suspiró cuando acaricié su cabeza, como si fuese él quien más desconocía todas las sensaciones de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Le indiqué que podía moverse luego de largos segundos en silencio y sólo acostumbrándonos a la sensación del otro. Eren alejó su rostro de mi cuello y se sostuvo con una de sus manos junto a mi rostro, mientras que con la otra sostuvo uno de mis muslos y se hizo hacia atrás, para luego embestirme por primera vez. Me deshice en un temblor y solté un gemido, aferrándome a las almohadas. Se sentía mucho mejor que mis dedos y que el vibrador. Era diferente, quizás un poco incómodo, pero había algo allí que cada vez lo hacía más placentero.

Eren comenzó con movimientos lentos y calmos, dándome tiempo para respirar y soportar cada una de las sensaciones. Y sabía que estaba siendo difícil para él, porque la primera vez era así para todos. No podía hablar de mi propia experiencia, jamás había tenido sexo con nadie más aparte de Eren, pero conocía nuestra naturaleza.

Así que pocos segundos después Eren comenzó a acelerar los movimientos. Se inclinó rápidamente hacia mí para besarme y solté un gemido contra su boca cuando él gruñó y se presionó contra mí, completamente tenso, hasta que cayó sobre mi cuerpo pesadamente. Descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo acaricié suavemente su cabello, intentando transmitirle comodidad y que todo estaba bien. Sabía muy bien que iba a sentirse mal, pero era nuestra primera vez y él tenía que entender que nada podía ser perfecto por mucho que él lo quisiera así.

—Lo arruiné todo —murmuró contra mi piel después de largos minutos en silencio en los cuales se recuperó del clímax. Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido, pero no detuve las caricias en su cuero cabelludo. Eren soltó un quejido—. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos. No duré más de cinco minutos.

—Cierra la boca, por favor —repliqué. Eren alzó el rostro para mirarme sorprendido—. Era nuestra primera vez, Eren, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Tener la misma resistencia que una estrella porno? Esto no se trataba del sexo, se trataba de nosotros.

—Ni siquiera te has corrido, Levi —señaló Eren. Volví a soltar un bufido y Eren se enderezó para retirarse de mi interior. Me di la vuelta sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Escuché que se movía y se colocaba de pie, hasta que sentí que el colchón volvía a hundirse segundos después.

Ninguno dijo nada durante largos minutos. Eren tiró de las sábanas y las mantas para cubrirnos y me robó una sonrisa cuando se acercó tímidamente a mí hasta presionar su frente contra mi nuca. Busqué uno de sus brazos a tientas, atrapando una de sus muñecas para hacer que rodeara mi cintura. Finalmente, Eren se movió hasta adherir su pecho a mi espalda, besando mi hombro dulcemente.

—No estés enojado conmigo —pidió contra mi piel. Solté un suspiro.

—Sólo quiero que entiendas que el sexo no es lo que importa —repliqué. Eren respondió con un sonidito—. Jamás fue lo más importante para mí, Eren, porque si fuese por eso, lo habríamos hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Mi único propósito siempre ha sido conocerte, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, divertirnos… y quizás haya sido difícil, porque lo fue, con el escándalo de toda la preparatoria enterándose que era gay y tú ni siquiera queriendo admitirlo. Pero jamás me rendí, Eren. Y jamás te lo negué, porque yo también te quería a mi lado, y no por el sexo, sino por ti, porque me gustabas y sólo quería estar junto a ti. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Quizá no entiendo cómo alguien como tú pudo enamorarse de alguien como yo —respondió Eren mientras acariciaba mi estómago con sus dedos. Me mordí el labio y sonreí. Él soltó un suspiro—. Pasé tantos años creyendo que lo más importante era conseguir a la mujer perfecta para romper el hielo y luego tener sexo libremente. Pero nadie me habló de un compañero de clase tímido y particular que llamaría completamente mi atención desde el primer momento, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y las respuestas más ingeniosas ante los insultos del que fue mi mejor amigo. Y cuando Reiner encontró pornografía gay en tu móvil sentí que todo tenía sentido para mí, así que no dudé ni un instante. Y no me arrepiento de nada, Levi, porque ahora estamos aquí y no existe nada que podría querer más que esto.

—No creí que fueses tan cursi después de la primera vez —dije con una sonrisa. Eren picó mis costillas con uno de sus índices y yo me retorcí contra él. Dejé que me abrazara con fuerza y me relajé en sus brazos—. Te quiero, Eren.

—Yo también te quiero, Levi —respondió Eren.

Ya nada de esto se sentía como una mentira.

* * *

 **結束.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Volvienda al fandom, en serio que lo extrañe, y sobre todo por este ship que se merece tanto amor. Reiner me caga lo siento pero definitivamente ya es mi personaje menos favorito de SnK, igual no le fue tan mal en esta historia a diferencia de… ehm, mejor no hagamos spoiler. Y en cuanto a las hemanas de Eren y Levi, en lo personal tenía la idea de que fuesen Isabel y Mikasa respectivamente, lástima, me hubiera gustado que tuvieran un papel más importante en este fic, para la próxima será. Estaba dudando en la clasificación por la escena tan pobre de porn0 que incluí, pero lo dejaré en M por si acaso. En fin, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _Obra registrada en Safe Creative._


End file.
